


Stars shine brightest in the darkness

by OmittedWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedWords/pseuds/OmittedWords
Summary: Fleur surprises Bill with a picnic under the stars. But things aren't quite what they appear to be.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Stars shine brightest in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> QLFC Season Eight- Round Two
> 
> Prompt: CHASER 2: Satellites - These man-made objects have helped mankind understand our own Earth. They also connect an otherwise remote world to the internet as well as record weather patterns and several other things. — Write about a character who possesses many talents.
> 
> Additional Prompts: 1. [Action] Stargazing, 2. [Word] Extraterrestrial, 5. [Quote] 'The stars will never be won by little minds; we must be big as space itself.' — Robert A. Heinlein
> 
> Word count: 1156

At the current moment, Fleur was extremely annoyed by the anti-apparition wards surrounding shell cottage. It was for safety, yes, but she was _not_ looking forward to the excruciatingly long walk home — not when she was tired and all of her limbs ached.

As the initial giddiness of apparition left her, she opened her eyes to see a dark figure stalking towards her. All thoughts of her tiredness left her as she dropped into a defensive posture; her wand held in front of her chest. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her ribs but forced herself to stay calm. She was talented and capable, and there was no need to throw her wits away at the slightest hint of danger. No, staying level-headed was the key.

The figure got closer and she could make out vivid ginger hair. A whispered _Lumos_ revealed the scarred face of her husband who was making his way over. “Bill?” she called out, wand still tight in her grip. He raised his hand in a sort of acknowledgement and smiled, still hurrying over. His expressions had changed ever since the werewolf attack; no longer did he smile the way he used to. Fleur didn’t mind, she really didn’t, but the current smile on his face made her falter. Nonetheless, by the time he’d made his way over, there was no sign of surprise on her face.

“Bill, sweetheart,” she greeted him, drawing out the syllables and beaming up at him. “I knew you’d be home in time. You would never miss our second anniversary.”

He was taken aback, and she nearly rolled her eyes. “Second anniversary since we’ve met, _mi amo_ r. I’ve planned the perfect date for the both of us.” Her accent was thick, and her voice was high and light as she continued, “We’re going to have a picnic under the stars, just you and I, like our very first date.” Bill looked up at the sky and the glittering mass of stars, nodding appreciatively. She swept a gaze around them both and bit back a grin before taking hold of his hand and walking past the warding line, chattering the whole way.

“It’s the perfect night for stargazing isn’t it?” she said. They’d arrived at her intended spot and she conjured up a picnic blanket. They were far away from the house but that was deliberate on her part. “This is the best spot. Too close to the house and the stars aren’t visible as much, right?”

“Yeah,” agreed Bill, lying down when she gestured to the blanket. He was hanging on to her every word and he couldn’t stop looking at her. She allowed herself a smirk before she lay down beside him, one hand resting almost lazily on her wand and the other making sweeping gestures as she talked.

“The sky, I feel, is art. The beautiful little lights are so pretty and — what do you call it? _Magnifique_. Majestic.” Her voice was noticeably lower. “In such a pretty place, there must be inhabitants, no? Imagine being an extra-terrestrial being swimming across the vast expanse of the sky, swimming with the little diamonds. _Oui_ , I’d love it. It makes me want to drown in the sky and open my eyes to see the orbs of light scattered around me. Wouldn’t you like it too?”

She’d pushed herself up to her elbows as she said this. A look at Bill revealed that he had a dopey smile on his face and she couldn’t help simpering, “But Bill, my dearest, you’ve been so quiet! You must do some talking too, _darling_ ,” she drawled the words, particularly accentuating the sentiment.

His eyes snapped up to hers and there was a beat of silence. “You’re so beautiful.” His hand was rising up to her face almost of its own accord. She chuckled and swatted his arm away, almost playfully. Almost. She knew quite well the effect she had on men. “No views about the stars then?”

“Your eyes are like stars.” He stumbled over his words as if he was drunk.

“The stars,” she quoted, almost singing the words, “will never be won by little minds; we must be as big as space itself.” Pretty little Bill didn’t seem to be registering words at that point. _Perfect_.

“Unfortunately for you,” her voice was ice cold and his eyes widened when he felt the wand under his chin, “your mind is smaller than a speck of dirt.” She almost spat the words in his face.

Fleur waved her wand and his eyes widened when he found himself bound with no apparent spell leaving her lips. He opened his mouth, perhaps to exclaim in surprise at the non-verbal magic, yet found himself silenced as well. Fleur stood beside him, her wand pointed at his head, her pale skin glowing against the darkness. “I know my husband and _you are not my husband_.” There was shock in the imposter’s eyes when she held up his wand and then desperation when she snapped it. The ugliest form of fear.

“Did you think that I’d be easy prey because I was part-Veela? Or maybe because I was a woman? Did you think I would be easy to take down?” Her voice rose with each of the questions. “I saw your disillusioned companion outside the warding line. I led you here so they wouldn’t be able to help you. I kept my wand in hand the whole time and orchestrated a pantomime so you wouldn’t catch on too quick. I have you bound and silenced. Do you still think of me as easy prey?” She was livid.

“Now, Monsieur Death Eater — you are a Death Eater, aren’t you?” A hasty nod answered her question and she scoffed. “Polyjuice potion?” Another nod. “Good. Shouldn’t be long before I see who you are then. I’d suggest you co-operate and answer some questions when I take off the silencing charm. It’s futile to try and disapparate. There are wards all around the property.”

Fleur wasn’t merciless, nor was she ruthless, but she was tired of being constantly overlooked, underestimated and mocked. People tended to fixate on her beauty and think her shallow, hear her accent and think her stupid, learn of her heritage and think the vilest of thoughts. Most of them didn’t realise how quick she was with her wand, how sharp she was, and how devious she could be. How dangerous she could be. You’d think people would learn to be a bit more wary of the Beauxbatons Triwizard champion. There was a reason she, out of all the people in her school, had been chosen.

The imposter in front of her seemed to have grasped that she was not a witch to be trifled with. Another wave of her wand and the wizard’s bonds tightened and he actually _whimpered_. Yes, the wizard had finally realised that Fleur was a witch to be reckoned with.


End file.
